Ego Sum Deus
by HopefulAngelofMusic
Summary: He was the inexplicable tingling on the back of your neck on a completely empty street, the carrier of knowledge, the embodiment of madness, the all-seeing eye that captured every miniscule detail in his domain. And he – Bill Cipher – would be returning to Gravity Falls.


**Author's Note: This is my first Gravity Fall's oneshot, and it's about the delightfully terrifying new villain Bill. If Google Translate is correct, the title is Latin for "I am God". I'm really proud of this little story and put a lot of work into it. There are obviously several cryptograms in here. See if you can solve them. ) (Hint: they're done in one of the 3 ciphers used to create Gravity Falls cryptograms) Enjoy!**

R OLEV TZNVH.

Codes. Hidden messages. That's how he's always communicated. To the humans_ (idiot creatures; they overestimate their own complexity)_ it looked like nonsense, gibberish, something that would only mean anything to a mind so stuffed with madness it was bursting at the seams.

YFIHGRMT, XZERMT, UZOORMT, WBRMT

So blind. Poor little things, so blind. They witnessed the world flatly, only seeing the veil, failing to discover more. (_But they can't know all; that_ is _my  
job_)

Except, of course, for the smart ones.

Just mad enough to scratch the surface; unscramble the codes.

They were fun.

BVH, HL NFXS UFM!

Problematic, though.

RMWVVW.

Because if they were too smart, or just too lucky, they might uncover his all-important glorious plans. So many carefully-crafted plans, intricate and detailed as a spider's web…

The plans weren't, however, as easy to destroy as an arachnid's little silk death trap.

So, if in the event that the plans were discovered arrived, things _could_ be done to gloss over the…mistake.

R ZN Z NZHGVI LU GSV NRMW.

There were many different options of correction fluid for him to use, depending on the morality of the little weak-minded "mistake". For some, a bit of Bribery would do the trick, while others needed something stronger. (_Insanity's my favorite: very entertaining_)

He knew lots of things. He knew how to bend a soul into submission, how to worm into one's mind through their heart. There was not a thing in the universe he couldn't understand and master; he transcended the limits of human comprehension and beyond it. So of course he could understand the way a simple, irrelevant creature such as a _human_ worked.

R

ZN

TLW.

And of course, even a "mistake" could be used to his advantage, because he understood how to rewire them to his will.

At the moment, he found himself with 3 mistakes at once, and they very much concerned him, even with the knowledge that it would be easy to erase them. To think that the boy had discovered a secret of the mind! (_Just mad enough…_) They had figured out how to play his game – and might've even beaten him at it if he hadn't been so quick. He was angry, and it was clear that if he wanted to attack one of their minds, he'd need to go about it undetected… Already he was shifting and accommodating the plans to make room for them…Question Mark, Shooting Star, and Pine Tree. The ones he'd been watching for quite some time now. He was not concerned about them in equal measure. Pine Tree in particular was decidedly interesting…

In several cultures – Native American, Korean, Chinese, etc - the pine had symbolism that was generally the same in each: wisdom, peace, longevity, strength, solitude, virtue. He found it ironic that each of these fit Pine Tree nearly perfectly. (_Well, I have been testing the "strength" part_) Pine Tree. Pine Tree. The discoverer, the smart one, the interesting one. The one he'd been watching very closely, for Pine Tree could very well be the key mistake.

And because Pine tree was so concerning, he had taken some action, before they had ever formally crossed paths. To be precise, when Shooting Star and The Most Interesting One had arrived in Gravity Falls. He, the Eye of Providence, had appeared to the boy in dreams and whispered in his young, highly impressionable ear and tugged on his puppet strings. He wouldn't remember the dreams in the morning, but that was the point.

R ZN TLW. R ZN TLW.

BLF _ZIV_ GSV HNZIG LMV…

(_Bet you didn't know that during old showings at movie theaters, they would flash an image of popcorn on the screen, so quickly the brain only registered it on an unconscious level. Then the audience members would go buy popcorn because their brain convinced them it was what they wanted  
– it's the exact same concept with Pine Tree's dreams_)

The boy may not know it yet, but already his mind wasn't his own. Soon, though. His friends would not learn all his tricks, and therefore they would not be able to stop him.

He knew things. Fascinating things. He knew secrets that had supposedly died long ago with their owners. (_Having only one eye doesn't make me any less of a watchman…_) His mind embraced infinity. He was the inexplicable tingling on the back of your neck on a completely empty street, the carrier of knowledge, the embodiment of madness, the all-seeing eye that captured every miniscule detail in his domain.

TWL

And he – Bill Cipher – _would_ be returning to Gravity Falls.


End file.
